


Catch more Flies with Honey

by blueharlequin, bonesandchekov (blueharlequin)



Series: Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexuality, Bitter Samgirl Club (Supernatural), Criminal Dean Winchester, Crossover, Genius Sam Winchester, Honeypot, M/M, Organized Crime, Post-Skyfall, Rescue Missions, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Soulmates, Team Civilian, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/bonesandchekov
Summary: Q has found out that there are still parts of the list that are missing. Another hacker inadvertently leads him to a piece that Silva sold to a mafia organisation in the US. Dean Winchester runs a notorious crime syndicate and James is sent to honeypot Sam, his younger brother, to gain access to the list. Bond's mission is made both easy and difficult by the discovery that Sam is his soulmate. Is Bond willing to risk his mission for Queen and Country just to be with Sam?
Relationships: James Bond/Sam Winchester
Series: Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425505
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Catch more Flies with Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I write for fun, Grammarly is my beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bond's been on this op for a bloody month before he even sees his target."

Bond's been on this op for a bloody month before he even sees his target. It was not until he was included in a private party for all employees that he saw Sam Winchester for the first time.

* * *

_A month ago…_

"You've got to be bloody kidding me," Bond says flipping through the dossier again. "He's been kidnapped, he's a former drug user, and it sounds like he's a shut-in that lives in a bunker beneath their ridiculously large house."

Mallory sighed but nodded at Q, "It may seem like a longshot, but his psychological profile indicates that he would respond best to you or 006. Even though Trevelyan is our best deep-cover operative we can't pull him off of the assignment he is currently on."

"Why me?" Bond read through the report again. He didn't actually showcase his distaste at some of the content, but Q could see the skin around his mouth tighten as he read through some of the more gruesome parts again.

"Loyalty," Q answered. "Despite the torture, he endured at the hands of a rival crime family, Sam refused to give up evidence on his brother or transfer any of their money. All of this even though there is a clear indication he generally does not _like_ his brother and does not aid his criminal activities if possible."

"How exactly does that prove he will give me the information. It sounds like just the opposite."

"Well that is the interesting part 007," Mallory handed him another report. "He will give up information if he thinks innocent lives are at stake. These are several instances where we have verified that he leaked information through an intermediary to the FBI on his brother's operations. We think he will give you the information if he is informed of the severe nature of the information leak."

"It says here he's been arrested on multiple occasions," Bond pointed at the picture and smirked, "cute photo."

"That is another contributing factor. Most of his arrest record is for civil disobedience, human right protests and the like. It seems that he had the misfortune of being born into the wrong family," Q smiled ruefully.

"And you believe he will trust me with this? He's been part of organised crime since he was born." Bond once again frowned as he read through the bit about the kid being shuttled across the US while his father dealt with other criminals.

"For some reason, he's also recklessly trusting," Q replied. "All of these incidents he has been in, were because he gave someone the benefit of the doubt. The drug use was a girlfriend that was sent to ensnare him. Then apparently, he willingly agreed to meet with Nick Shirley to end their hostilities. The man held him hostage for over a month before someone from another faction switched sides and to prove his loyalty to Dean, rescued Sam ."

"And you are sure he will respond to me? It looks like he has a preference for women."

"He has a _preference_ for older mature men. It seems that his brother is mildly homophobic and tends to discourage their attentions. We can't figure out if it's because he has repression issues or because he is unhealthily fixated on his younger brother," Mallory disdainfully observed.

Bond nodded and Q summed up the details, "The main objective is to procure the missing piece of the list. Your secondary objective is to find out who the intermediary is, I suspect it is the same hacker who turned me onto the intel. I am hopeful that I can convince him to join MI6."

"And the mark?" Bond asked.

"I know you will do whatever you believe necessary 007, as long as it doesn't jeopardise the mission objective," Mallory replied.

* * *

First Page of Sam's Dossier

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this [list for potential pairing and prompts](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Chc8fTY1vfdprZWOa5gsyPp1RXjjx54W/view?usp=sharing). Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions.


End file.
